Empror is the savior
by Statice-Law
Summary: Character x Reader ! Tu as toujours su qu'Akashi voyait tout. Alors pouquoi est-ce que tu es étonnée qu'il ai remarqué ta blessure ? O.S, mention de violence Je suis nulle pour les résumés...


Seijuro Akashi x Reader

Ce matin là, tu te lèves sans grande envie. La maison est déjà vide, comme tous les jours, et le silence t'oppresse. Tu as mal dormis, encore une fois. Tu ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de la pluie qui a frappé ta fenêtre sans interruption ou si c'est à cause de la douleur qui te traverse à chaque fois que tu bouges. Tu as peut-être une côte cassée, va savoir... Ce constat te fait grimacer, et tu essayes tant bien que mal de te lever. Garder le dos droit est un supplice, tes yeux ne sont plus rouges et gonflés après tes pleurs de la veille, mais lorsque tu relèves difficilement ton t-shirt, tu constates qu'un large hématome colore le côté droit de ton abdomen. Une rapide réflexion t'apprend que par chance, tu n'as pas sport aujourd'hui. Tu te diriges vers ton armoire et en sors l'uniforme habituel de Rakuzan. Tu vas prendre une douche, chaque mouvement est douloureux pour toi mais tu essayes de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Passer la journée à faire comme si de rien n'était ne vas pas être facile, tu le sais, mais tu te dis alors que tu es obligé. C'est trop dangereux de te faire remarquer. Si quelqu'un découvre ton état, tu ne donnes pas chère de ta peau.

Alors que l'eau chaude coule doucement sur ton corps, tu te souviens brusquement que tu as tous tes cours en commun avec Akashi aujourd'hui. Sans compter la réunion du conseil ce soir, dont il est président et toi secrétaire. Tu aimes bien le roux, c'est un bon ami, tu es même peut-être sa seule fréquentation en dehors du club de basket et inversement, mais sa clairvoyance ne vas pas t'aider. Il va forcément se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se rend toujours compte de ces choses là. Tu te mets à cogiter à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une solution pour cacher ton état, mais c'est peine perdu. Akashi sait tout, il voit tout. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer une seule journée de cours, déjà parce que tes parents ne te le permettraient pas, et aussi parce que ces derniers temps, à cause de la fatigue et de tout un tas d'autres choses, tes notes chutent inexorablement, achevant d'inquiéter tes professeurs. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux leur dire ? Il est hors de question que tu leur dévoiles les traces de coups qui marbrent ta peau claire et qui t'empêchent de te concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Ce serait signer ton arrêt de mort. Sans réponse à toutes tes interrogations, tu t'habilles et quittes la maison familiale sans oublier de la fermer à clefs.

L'air est frais et humide mais il ne pleut pas. Seul reste comme preuve du déluge le bitume trempé. Les rues sont déjà en ébullition, les conducteurs impatients klaxonnent, les autres écoutent la radio en attendant qu'un feu tricolore passe au vert, des gens se déplacent plus ou moins vite sur les trottoirs encombrés, certains jouent des coudes pour être à l'heure au travail. Tu te ne te presses pas, tu es loin d'être en retard, il y avait même de grande chance pour que tu arrives la première à Rakuzan. Alors quand ton lycée est en vu, tu soupires discrètement. Une nouvelle journée commence et tu sens qu'elle va être très longue. Comme pour te le confirmer, le destin veut que ton premier cours soit des mathématiques. Tu excellais dans ce domaine avant que tu n'arrêtes de suivre les cours, et désormais, même en essayant, tu ne comprends plus rien, tu as manqué trop de choses. Cela semble attrister ton professeur qui essaye tant bien que mal de t'expliquer au fur et à mesure, mais même lui commence à perdre espoir.

Tu vas t'assoir à ta place, dans le fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Tu as l'impression d'être le premier être vivant de la journée à pénétrer dans le lycée, et comme le silence de ta maison, le silence de l'établissement te mets mal à l'aise. Tu as un peu envie de vomir, sûrement à cause de ton état de fatigue avancé. Tu sors ton manuel de japonais et relis une nouvelle fois la leçon de la veille, essayant de faire rentrer dans ton crâne le cours. Mais le cœur n'y est pas et tu peines à te concentrer. Tu soupires, refermes ton livre sèchement et croises les bras pour laisser ta tête s'y caller. Le tableau à craie est encore vierge de toute inscription, les lumières du soleil levant teintent la pièce d'une drôle de nuance rose, et les rideaux se balancent doucement au rythme du vent qui entre par une fenêtre laissée entrouverte pendant la nuit. Tu ne te rends pas compte tout de suite que ta position te fait mal, et tu essayes d'en trouver une un peu plus confortable pour tes pauvres côtes. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant huit heures moins le quart. Quelques élèves en avances arrivent, te saluent de loin, quelques téméraires s'approchent pour essayer de discuter. Tu ne leur fais pas peur, mais tu es rarement enclin à la discussion ces derniers temps. Tu essayes pourtant de sourire, et réponds tranquillement aux questions de courtoisie, mentant à la plupart d'entre elles.

Le professeur entre alors qu'il manque encore deux ou trois élèves, et chacun regagne sa place. Du coin de l'œil, tu as aperçu Akashi qui a fait taire toutes les conversations à son entrée. Il est en train de donner les horaires des réunions du conseil des élèves au représentant des premières années. Quand l'enseignant réclame le calme, il regagne sa place, tranquillement, son regard perçant se posant sur toi. Il occupe le bureau voisin au tien, et nombreuses sont les fois où tu l'as surprit à te dévisager au beau milieu d'un cours. Il te salue d'un signe de tête, auquel tu réponds par un sourire tendu. Dans ta tête, une voix hurle sans arrêt qu'il va forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose, mais il tourne la tête vers le tableau, et tu te détends doucement. Tu trembles légèrement, tu viens de t'en rendre compte, et une sensation de brûlure atroce dévore ton ventre. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu pourras continuer comme ça, mais la fin de la journée semble bien trop loin.

Tu ouvres ton cahier et ton manuel et essayes de suivre la suite de nombres et de notions qu'énonce le professeur, mais honnêtement, tu décroches au bout de quelques minutes à cause de ta fatigue et de ta souffrance. Première heure, tu es déjà psychologiquement à bout. L'envie de vomir se fait plus forte sans pour autant devenir urgente, et quelques larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux à cause de la fatigue oculaire. Un frisson te glace la nuque, t'informant qu'Akashi te regarde. Ton angoisse refait surface, tu essayes par tous les moyens de calmer tes tremblements, mais Seijuro te stresse et tu pries pour qu'il détourne les yeux. Il va forcément le remarquer. Tu ne te tiens pas droite à cause de tes côtes, ton crayon s'agite au rythme de tes tremblements entre tes doigts, et tu déglutis difficilement.

La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours et les élèves se lèvent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Tu soupires de soulagement et regardes la page de ton cahier que tu as noirci d'encre en recopiant bêtement ce que disait le prof sans en comprendre un mot. Encore une heure de japonais, puis deux heures d'anglais, et ta mâtinée sera terminée. Tu ne reprendras ensuite qu'à seize heures pour deux heures d'histoires, le conseil des élèves se terminera environ à dix-neuf heures, et tu rentreras chez toi. Comme tous les jours, ou presque. Tu frottes ton avant-bras, c'est un réflexe que tu as développé depuis quelques mois, et les trace de griffures n'ont pas le temps de disparaitre que tu t'en infliges d'autre sans t'en rendre compte.

-Tu vas finir par saigner.

La voix à la fois trainante et autoritaire d'Akashi te fait sursauter et tu tournes la tête vers lui. Il a calé son menton dans sa main et darde sur toi ses prunelles hétérochromes.

-Fatiguée ? demande-t-il.

-Un peu. J'ai mal dormis.

Tu sais qu'il n'a posé la question que pour établir un dialogue. Après tout, il voit et sait tout.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ? L'Inter High est pour bientôt, tu n'es pas trop stressé ?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Nous allons gagner, c'est une évidence.

Tu soupires et secoues la tête. Cette partie de lui t'agace peut-être un peu. Mais tu as appris à faire avec. C'est ce qui fait de lui... Lui. Akashi ne serait pas Akashi sans ce côté sûr de lui, manipulateur, possessif. Oh ça oui, possessif il l'est. A croire que devenir ami avec lui signifie que personne n'a le droit de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres sans autorisation.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça... souffles-tu avec un fin sourire.

Le premier sourire que tu ne forces pas depuis le début de la journée.

-Tu manges avec moi ce midi, annonce-t-il alors.

C'est un ordre, mais tu te sens obligée d'hocher la tête. Avant de te rendre compte que plus tu passes de temps avec lui, plus il risque de remarquer ton état, si ça n'est pas déjà fait. Mais il n'est pas possible de refuser. Ses ordres sont absolus. Alors tu baisses la tête et essayes de trouver une position moins douloureuse, discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ton voisin. A la fin de tes trois heures de cours, ton dos n'est plus qu'un bloc de douleur brut, tout comme ton abdomen. Tu trembles de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui s'égrainent, et tu te rends dans la salle réservée au conseil des élèves. C'est là qu'Akashi passe tout son temps libre quand il ne va pas au gymnase. Il t'y attend, comme tous les midis que tu passes avec lui, et il ne se retourne pas à ton arrivée. Il déplace doucement une pièce de son jeu de shogi, et si tu avais été face à lui, tu aurais remarqué son air presque préoccupé. Pour peu qu'Akashi Seijuro puisse être préoccupé par quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es en retard, déclare-t-il simplement.

-J'ai dû passer un coup de balai dans la salle.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que tu sais, rétorques-tu avec un maigre sourire.

Depuis le temps que tu le connais, tu sais que tu peux te permettre de lui faire ce genre de remarque. Qu'il ne risque pas de te transpercer avec une paire de ciseaux. Tu avances doucement dans la salle et vas t'assoir timidement à côté de lui. Tu te forces à garder le dos un peu droit, même si à ce stade, c'est tellement douloureux que tu pourrais crier. Tu sers juste les dents et regarde ton camarade réfléchir à la façon dont il devrait bouger ses pièces.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour jouer à ça... soupires-tu.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Parle pour toi, je n'ai jamais réussis à gagner une seule partie...

-C'est normal, j'ai été ton seul adversaire. Il est impossible que tu puisses me battre.

Nouveau soupire de ta part, suivis par ce sourire que lui seul peut créer sur ton visage.

-Comment vont tes côtes ?

Surprise par la question, tu manque de t'étouffer avec ta propre salive. Tu tousses d'ailleurs pour essayer de retrouver de l'air, et tu te tournes vers lui. Il te fixe du coin de l'œil, son iris dorée semble brillée d'une colère contenue, et tu crains qu'elle ne soit dirigée vers toi.

-Akashi, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Réponds à ma question, Kirenai.

Plus les secondes passent plus son œil doré brille. Tu sais qu'il n'attendra pas éternellement ta réponse, mais de ton côté, tu ne peux tout simplement pas trouver une solution. Lui avouer que tu as mal serait confirmer que tu es blessée, et par déduction, ce serait signer ton arrêt de mort, mais si tu lui mens, il va forcément le remarquer et tu ne donnes pas chère de ta peau s'il s'énerve. Akashi déteste qu'on lui mente.

-Je ne peux pas... Te répondre...

Tu l'implores du regard, tu espères vraiment qu'il va comprendre que c'est dangereux pour toi d'en parler, mais l'empereur est insensible et il se tourne entièrement vers toi. Ses deux yeux te fixent avec une espèce de lueur que tu ne saurais définir.

-Kirenai. Réponds à ma question.

La tension est palpable, ton envie de vomir que tu avais réussie à mettre de côté revient en force, tout comme ton envie de pleurer.

-Akashi... supplies-tu.

Face à lui, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, tu le sais. Tu vas finir par tout lui raconter, et les conséquences seront certainement funestes pour toi. Lui aussi, il le sait, que tu es à deux doigts de craquer. Il refuse de rompre le contact visuel, fissurant de plus en plus ta maigre armure. Ca ne manque pas, une larme trace doucement son chemin le long de ta joue pâle et tes épaules se mettent à trembler alors que tu essayes de retenir tes sanglots. Tu t'étais jurée de ne pas pleurer devant lui, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te pense faible. Désormais tu te maudis d'avoir craqué si facilement.

-Kirenai.

Tu relèves maladroitement la tête vers lui et alors qu'il lève une main vers toi, par réflexe défensif, tu fermes vivement les yeux, t'attendant à ce qu'il te frappe. A la place de ça, il essuie doucement ta joue et laisse trainer ses doigts sur ton épiderme encore un peu. Sa peau semble brûlante comparée à la tienne.

-Réponds, ordonne-t-il.

-Ca... Fait mal... couines-tu.

Tu as perdu, tu le sais, et deux sentiments se battent dans ta tête. Tu es soulagée de lui en avoir parlé, parce qu'Akashi a toujours une solution à tout, et tu es également terrifiée. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, et maintenant tu risques gros. Une nouvelle larme glisse, suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre. Tu pleures sans pouvoir t'arrêter, parce que oui tu as mal, oui tu as peur, et oui tu n'es au final qu'une petite fille qui a besoin d'être protégée. C'est à peine si tu remarques que la main d'Akashi a glissé le long de ton cou, sur ton bras, et tâte désormais ton flanc droit. Tu n'en prends conscience que lorsque la douleur te fait l'effet d'une gifle. Un chien aurait pu refermer sa gueule sur tes côtes que cela t'aurais fait la même chose. Tu couines et essayes de te soustraire à ce supplice, mais Seijuro voit tout, il sait tout en avance. Sa deuxième main s'est déjà emparée de tes poignets et te tire plus près de lui.

-Kirenai, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

Ses doigts continu de palper avec soin tes côtes, rien ne transparait sur son visage. Tu n'arrive pas à lâcher complètement prise, et tu refuses de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Après tout, il sait déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Tu gémies toujours, la douleur est insupportable, et quand enfin Akashi retire sa main, tu halètes difficilement, essayant de trouver de l'air. Tu n'arrives pas à te dire que tout cela est bien réel, ta tête tourne un peu et tu as soudain chaud puis froid.

-Je ne... Pouvais pas...

Tes yeux rencontrent ceux de Seijuro, achevant de détruire tous les barrages que tu avais érigés au plus profond de toi. Tu te sens vulnérable, faible, pathétique, et la douleur gagne du terrain. Tu es désormais physiquement à bout, et tu laisses les larmes glisser encore et encore. Tu ne réfléchies plus, toute trace de bon sens t'as désormais quitté, et si tu en avais été capable, tu te serais rendue compte que c'était exactement ce que voulais Akashi.

-Tu m'appartiens Kirenai. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi te toucher, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un frisson remonte le long de ton échine. Encore. Il te traite encore comme si tu étais un objet. Mais tu sais qu'il a raison, tu lui appartiens, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et curieusement, ça ne te révulse pas. Tu te sens en sécurité près de lui, tu sais qu'il ne laissera réellement personne d'autre que lui poser ses mains sur toi sans son autorisation. Tu veux tellement qu'il te protège... C'est tout ce que tu désires. Embrumée par la douleur et toutes ces émotions qui t'assaillent, tu ne te rends pas compte que tes mains viennent de s'agripper à la veste de Seijuro. Tu enfouis maladroitement ton visage dans son cou et tu pleures. Tu as besoin de pleurer, de laisser toute ta peur et toute ta douleur s'échapper à travers ces perles salées. Il glisse une main dans tes cheveux, emmêle ses doigts dedans, et caresse lentement ton crâne.

-Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi aujourd'hui, te murmure-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Tu prends très lentement conscience qu'il est en train de te sauver. Comme tu t'en doutais, il sait déjà que c'est ton père abusif qui t'a fracturé cette côte, et il sait aussi qu'il finira par apprendre que tu lui en as parlé. Il sait que tu te ferais très sévèrement punir.

-Il ne te touchera plus, et je vais m'assurer qu'il paie très chère pour avoir abimé une chose qui m'appartient.

Il appuie un peu plus contre ta nuque pour que ton visage reste contre lui, et tu ne te fais pas prier. Akashi t'a toujours rassuré, il a toujours été là pour toi, et même si au début il avait juste l'air d'être un gros manipulateur, et même si ses pulsions sadiques t'ont d'abord effrayé, tu sais désormais qu'il est plus protecteur qu'autre chose. Sa grande intelligence le rend intouchable. Et il ne ment jamais. Alors pour cette fois, tu te permets de craquer pour de bon. Même si c'est lui avouer que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite fille faible. Tu sanglotes bruyamment, tu ne contrôles plus ton corps qui est secoué de spasmes douloureux, tu te loves toujours plus près de Seijuro. Tu as besoin de le sentir contre toi. Il te berce lentement, tu es la seule personne qu'il acceptera de consoler de la sorte, et quelque part tu en es fière. Tu es épuisée, et il le sait. Il sait tout. Il te repousse gentiment quand tu es trop fatiguée pour continuer ta crise de larmes, et il retire lentement sa veste, avant de la plier en un carré parfait. Il la pose au sol, juste à côté de sa cuisse gauche, et il se tourne vers son plateau de shogi.

-Repose-toi. Je te réveillerais quand les cours reprendront.

Tu le regardes, tu sais qu'intérieurement il bouillonne de colère, ça se voit à ses muscles légèrement bandés, et tu décides d'obéir, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu t'allonge sur le sol dur, esquissant une légère grimace de douleur, ta tête repose sur la veste du roux, mais bientôt, sa main vient se perdre dans tes cheveux en une caresse apaisante. Et tu ne résistes pas. Tu te laisses aller, le corps tremblant et brisé, mais la présence de l'empereur te promet une protection en acier. Il ne te lâchera jamais, parce que tu lui appartiens. Tu es sa propriété. Et se soir, tu ne rentreras pas dans ce foyer que tu hais tant, tu rentreras avec ton précieux Seijuro, et tu sais que le cauchemar est terminé. Quelque part, tu en viens à remercier ton père de t'avoir cogné aussi fort la veille. Pour la première fois, il t'a cassé quelque chose, et sans ça, Akashi n'aurait peut-être rien vu. Sans ça, tu serais restée enfermée dans ce cauchemar, tu aurais continué de faire semblant d'aller bien la journée, et le soir venu, tu aurais accueillit les coups de pieds et injures de ton paternelle. Oui, vraiment, quelque part tu le remerciais. Mais plus encore, celui que tu remercies, ce n'est pas lui.

-Merci, Akashi...

Tu sombres définitivement, sans voir le léger sourire qui étire les lèvres de Seijuro. Après tout, tu es à lui, tu appartiens à l'empereur...


End file.
